The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange
by YT12J
Summary: Harry Potter destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but failed to kill Voldemort himself. Ginny got murdered, so he lives alone, until he gets a knock on his door from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Bellatrix

**Authors Notes:** This is my first story so I hope you like it. I did my best with the spelling and grammar and I think it's all right. Enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange – Chapter 1**

** Written by YT12J**

Harry Potter was bored. And this wasn't the usual 'Ron isn't playing chess' bored. This was the 'I haven't been attacked by Death Eaters recently' bored. Usually, he would be celebrating this, but after two whole years of not even Malfoy's dad hissing 'The Dark Lord shall kill you next time, Potter' he was beginning to feel the effects of it.

It had been three years since the time that he had destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and almost killed Voldemort himself. If only Voldemort hadn't apparated away before Harry had got the chance. And if only they had taken down more of Voldemort's Death Eaters as well. So many of them survived, and if the rumors were true, Voldemort was building an enormous army, sufficient of taking them down in several minutes. Harry doubted this however. At the Battle of Hogwarts, it was proven to many of the people and creatures supporting Voldemort that the light side was capable of wiping them out. Therefore many of the magical creatures supporting Voldemort had left him to build an army with others. This had been a big achievement for the light side as it meant that Voldemort had lost almost three-quarters of the forces that he had.

Harry was getting lonelier every day, since the time two years ago when Ginny had been taken from him. He remembered the attack. It was supposed to be a romantic dinner at the restaurant, but it had ended with the slaughter of just under a hundred muggles, and in the end, Ginny…

_Flashback-_

Harry was glad that he had chosen this specific restaurant. It would be the perfect place for him to propose to Ginny.

He walked in with her, feeling even more nervous by the second. "This is a nice restaurant Harry." Ginny commented as they were shown to their seats.

"Yes, I picked it for a special occasion." Ginny didn't say anything, but from the look on her face it was clear she knew he was up to something.

The actual eating had gone reasonably well. The restaurant was quite expensive, but probably had the best food in the entire country. "So Harry" Ginny said as she finished off her dessert. "Are we leaving now, or are you going to reveal what you have been planning for tonight?" Harry grinned. He knew that she would work out what was going on sooner or later. He decided that it was time and got down on one knee. Ginny didn't show any sign of surprise on her face as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Ginny, I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever. Will you –"

There was a sudden bang, and Harry could see that the door had been thrown off its hinges. He watched, knowing who was about to come through. But to his surprise, the only people who came through were twenty Death Eaters. Harry reacted instinctively, pulling his wand from his pocket and firing a curse at one of the Death Eaters. He didn't even wait to see if the curse had hit, he just immediately turned round to Ginny and shouted over the loud noise "Run! I'll hold them off and come back to our house as soon as I can!" Ginny shook her head, as he knew she would, and whispered into his ear.

"I'm not leaving you!"

Harry cursed, knowing that Ginny had already made up her mind and he would not be able to convince her otherwise. He immediately turned back to the Death Eaters, and froze in shock. Every single muggle had already been slaughtered. The Death Eaters must have been watching them speak. Even worse, he could sense extremely powerful Anti-Apparition wards that would be impossible to break through. He then realised that they were so powerful that only one person could have made these. Lord Voldemort.

And he heard the high cold voice, like he did every night when he fell asleep. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against twenty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. "So Potter, we meet again.

Harry turned around to see Voldemort standing behind him with an evil smirk on his face. Harry felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Ginny would die, he would die, and so would the rest of the wizarding world. He stared at Voldemort for what seemed like a small eternity and then broke the silence by saying "Leave Ginny alone, _Tom_! I don't care what you do to me just leave her out of this."

"You certainly have a lot of courage to speak to me like that Potter. It is a shame that I will do everything and anything to make your life miserable. And the most effective thing for that would probably be to murder your beloved."

"No!" Harry whispered, realising what Voldemort was about to do. He raised his wand to try and defend her, but before he could even utter a curse Voldemort blasted his wand out of his hand. It skid underneath a table far from Harry's reach. Harry watched dumbfounded as Voldemort raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra._" A jet of green light soared out of his wand and before Harry could even try to take the curse himself, it reached Ginny. Harry watched as she was blasted backwards with a look of sadness on her face. Then he felt the rage welling up inside him.

Before Harry could even try to get to his wand, the wall was blasted apart. Through it came several members of the Order of the Phoenix, alongside some Aurors. They immediately engaged in battle with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry immediately went for his wand. As soon as he found it, he joined the members of the Order in battle.

There were curses flying everywhere. The battle had been going on for around half an hour, with no progress whatsoever. Harry himself was battling Voldemort with no success. Finally, after around twenty minutes, Harry fired a curse that managed to penetrate Voldemort's barrier. Voldemort was blasted back, and Harry joined the order in retreating. They left the building and as soon as they passed the anti-apparition wards, they all apparated away to different places.

###########

Harry sobbed as he sat on his sofa. He had thought that he would have a long and happy life with Ginny, but Voldemort had destroyed any hope for that along with Ginny. He didn't think that he would ever be able to get over her being dead. He loved her, and now he had lost her. He had promised to himself to make sure that no harm came to her, but thanks to Voldemort that promise had been undone.

Harry finally stood up after ten minutes of crying. He wasn't sure what he should do. He was still full of hatred to Voldemort, but it would be extremely stupid for him to go after Voldemort seeing as he had an army of Death Eaters that would capture and kill Harry instantly. He sadly remembered all of the times that he had shared with Ginny. Their first kiss. Their first date. All of those memories were all that he had left of Ginny now…

_The present-_

Harry bitterly remembered his guilt at not taking the curse for Ginny. Everybody he knew told him that it wasn't his fault, but he didn't believe them. Nobody blamed Harry with the exception of Ron when he first found out. Ron had got into a rage and was shouting at Harry how he should have saved Ginny, and how it was his entire fault. Harry had looked on with tears in his eyes, unable to say anything back to him. A few days later, Ron had turned up a Harry's house and apologised. Harry didn't blame him. After all, Ginny was Ron's sister and he had loved her. Ron had said that he didn't blame Harry and that it would have been foolish for Harry to take the curse for her. Even Mrs Weasley had forgiven him eventually. At first, she had acted like Ron, but she saw sense in the end. Unfortunately, she was not completely through with it. She and Harry had not spoken for several months.

Harry got up and walked around for a bit, trying to get his emotions under control. But he couldn't help it. He still cried at the memory of her. He would never forget it, and after it, he had another reason added to the multiple reasons of why he despised Voldemort. He wouldn't nothing more than to kill the man after torturing him mercilessly. The only reason he had not gone after him in the time that passed, was because he knew Ginny would have been mad at him putting his life on the line just to avenge her death.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Harry was instantly alert and had his wand out. He had been very paranoid lately, thinking that it was a Death Eater whenever he got a knock on the door, although it never actually was one. This time though, it was as if he had a sixth sense telling him that it was a Death Eater at the door. He decided that he might as well open it, after all, his senses had never been particularly perceptive.

The knocking came again and Harry, who got annoyed through his extremely short temper, walked up to the door. He then got into a fighting stance and opened it. "Hello Harry!" said a grinning Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stared at her, shocked, giving her an opening.

_"Stupefy!"_

###########

Harry woke up in an armchair. In front of him was a figure slowly coming into focus. His eyes cleared, and he remembered what had happened before. He also noticed Bellatrix in front of him, pointing a wand at his head. "Sorry to be so rough, but I couldn't risk you attacking and murdering me could I?" Harry tried to move, but realized that he was paralyzed. "In case you haven't figured it out already, you cannot move. I am not risking my own death. The reason I am doing this is because I want you to listen to what I have to say. I am going to tell you a story about none other than myself. And I want you to listen. It all started quite a few years ago, before you were even born. Just so you know it is true, I am going to drink this." She held up a bottle of Veritaserum and drank it. She then spoke again. "OK, now back to the story..."

_Flashback-_

Bellatrix was running through the forest, terrified. Her husband Rodolphus had gone mad and became a follower of Lord Voldemort, and even worse, he was trying to get her to follow him as well. After she refused, he attempted to use the Imperius curse on her, but she managed to escape before he did. Now she was running for her life, knowing that she would never forgive herself if she joined Voldemort.

She heard a noise behind her. Just as she turned around, wand at the ready, the jet of red light hit her. She collapsed instantly, screaming from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Rodolphus came into sight and grabbed her wand. "Now Bella, maybe you'll think twice before running from me."

"I will never join him you sick idiot." she whispered through the pain she was currently feeling. He showed his anger on his face as he finally brought off the Cruciatus curse. "Maybe not willingly. _Imperio!"  
_

_The present-_

"So you see, I was never willingly supporting Voldemort. I recently escaped the Imperius curse through the death of my husband, which you'll have probably heard about. I don't think you'll ever forgive me for all of the things I did, but I hope that you will at least try." Harry stared at her, wide-eyed, before saying, "Why did you not try to fight off the effects of the Imperius curse?"  
"There are two reasons for that. First, I am not particularly good at fighting it off for some reason. Second, my husband was extremely skilled at the Imperius curse. Happy?"  
"I guess. Though I don't think I'll ever forgive you for killing my godfather."  
"I wasn't expecting you to. I'm happy enough that you believe me."

"Why are you here?" he asked. "It was a huge risk for you to come here. Order members come all the time and if one of them came and saw you then they would have killed you without any hesitation whatsoever."

"I guess I was really determined to make you see that I wasn't truly responsible for any of the crimes that I committed. And there is also another reason which I am not so happy about, but I don't really have a choice. When I left Voldemort, I lost the place that I was staying in. I was wondering if I could stay here with you. You're the only person who I thought might let me stay with you even if you knew I was innocent."

"I guess if you can't stay anywhere else then you might as well stay here. But be warned, I don't have any house-elves and I will not do their job for you. And I want your help in bringing down Voldemort while you are here."

She beamed. "Of course I'll help you. I hate Voldemort and will assist anybody I can in bringing him down. And I don't care if you haven't got any house-elves. Do I really look that lazy to you?"

"Yes." he said before bolting with an annoyed Bellatrix running after him, firing hexes everywhere.

###########

Later, after they had both calmed down, they had dinner. Seeing as Harry never was especially skilled at cooking, he bought pizza from the nearest place he could which was about five houses away. That was why he had chosen to live here. While they ate, neither of them spoke until Bellatrix finally broke the silence. "So, what is our first move against Voldemort?"  
"Our first move is to train against him. That is what I do every day. I learn new spells that I can use in duels and I practice them until I have mastered them. So technically it's not inaction. It's just lack of useful action."  
"Whatever." she muttered, finishing her pizza. "Is this what you eat every day, because if it is, you must be really unhealthy." He scowled.  
"This isn't what I eat every day! And word of advice, you should be watching what you eat yourself. You seem to be getting really fat to me and you soon might turn into an over sized hippo."

She jumped up angrily and pulled her wand out at the same time he did. They glared at each other for a few minutes, then put their wands away and sat down. Harry smiled to himself. _'This is going an interesting time, though I can never truly forgive her.'_

Forgiveness wasn't really an option, even if she was innocent. However, at least she had the decency to ask for his forgiveness nicely. And it would be useful to have her help in defeating Voldemort.

**Authors Notes:** I should hopefully update it soon. If you can, please review so that I can correct any of the mistakes that you may have found. Thanks for reading!

Edited for Improvement, 27/04/2013


	2. The Order Finds Out

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I forgot to include it in the last chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Authors Notes:** I did my best with this chapter. Please read and enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange - Chapter 2  
**

**Written by YT12J**

Harry was extremely tired after the events of that day. Bellatrix had forced him to stop being lazy and actually tidy up his house a bit. Resisting didn't work - she just pulled her wand on him and told him to get to work before she did. After three hours of tidying, she had said that they had got through half of the work and would continue tomorrow. Harry had simply stood there, shocked, until she sent him to his room like she owned him. He had gone to bed without resisting as he was completely drained and wanted to sleep.

Funnily enough, he couldn't get any sleep because he was thinking very hard. He wasn't sure what would change now that Bellatrix was here. He certainly wasn't going to let her order him about again the next day. It was his house and he would do what he liked.

"Help me!" he heard suddenly. The screaming following it was enough to make him shoot out of bed and grab his wand. He then scrambled out and made his way to Bellatrix's room and blasted the door open. Inside was Bellatrix, still in bed, screaming like her life depended on it. Harry sighed and turned on the light. He then proceeded to wake her up.

"Where-where am I?" she stammered. She then noticed Harry with a concerned look on his face. "Oh, Harry, what are you doing here? And why do you look so worried? Did someone attack you?"  
"You had a nightmare, that's all Bellatrix."  
"Oh. Well, you might as well go back to bed. I'll take some dreamless sleep just to be sure. I always carry some with me." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a small vial labelled: _'Dreamless Sleep'. _After drinking the contents, she fell back immediately and began to snore. Harry decided that he might as well leave.

###########

When Harry woke up, he was confused because he could feel something warm right next to him making a noise. He turned, and discovered that the something warm was Bellatrix who was snuggled up against him and slowly breathing. He stayed there for a moment, shocked, then had the sense to move away from her. However, somehow, while she was still sleeping, she managed to grab onto him and pull him closer. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and decided that now was really past the limit. He pulled away from her and slowly out of bed, trying not to wake her up, but failing completely.

When Bellatrix opened her eyes he knew that he was probably dead. He must have been so sleepy last night that he couldn't remember getting into her bed, but now he was going to suffer the consequences for his foolish actions.

"What are you staring at me for?" she yawned. "Did you finally realize how beautiful I am?"

He blushed. "No, it's just that I figured you would kill me for being in the same bed as you. I don't actually remember getting into a bed with you. Do you remember it?"

She stared at him. "First of all, I _am _beautiful. Second of all, I am the one who got into your bed, not the other way round."

He stared at her in shock. Then he mumbled "Couldn't resist climbing into a bed with me, could you?"

His cheeky actions earned him a smack on the arm. "I only did it because the only time I don't have nightmares is when there is someone else in the same bed as me. I don't know why, but there you go."

"But I thought you took a Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"Apparently it didn't work. I was actually hoping that somehow my nightmares would stop, but they didn't and after realizing I had no choice I came into your bed. By the way, if you are thinking of forcing me to go to my own bed, then think again because you'll, without a doubt, be woken up tonight because of my nightmares.

He felt his cheeks going red again and saw her smirk. "You are loving every minute of this aren't you?"

She laughed. "Yes. Now get up, lazy-bones. It's time for breakfast."

He yawned. "Do I have to get out of bed? It's so comfortable."

She hid her smile well. "If you insist, you can stay in bed with me for another few minutes."

That made him shoot out of bed instantly. He picked his clothes of the floor and went to the bathroom to change and to have a shower before breakfast.

###########

Bellatrix walked up to Harry. "Harry, do any of the members of The Order of the Phoenix know that I am staying with you?"

"No, I don't think - "

The last part was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Harry went to answer it with his wand at the ready like it usually was. When he opened the door he found Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Moody had an angry look on his face and shoved his way inside without listening to Harry's protests.

"Why are you harboring a death eater Potter? Especially the one that killed your godfather. I thought that you had more common sense than to hide a death eater."

"Bellatrix isn't a death eater anymore."

Tonks laughed humorlessly. "You really believe that Harry? She is Voldemort's most faithful, and there is no doubt about that."

"No, I'm serious, she said under Veritaserum that she was under an extremely strong Imperius curse the entire time. It was her husband Rodolphus. Once he was murdered, which you'll undoubtedly know about, the Imperius curse was broken and she was free. She came to my house and explained it all to me. At the moment she is staying with me because of the fact that she has literally nowhere else to stay. If you don't believe me then you can administer Veritaserum yourself and listen to her confession."

There was a short silence as everybody present absorbed the information that Harry had just relieved. Then Mrs Weasley spoke up. "Are you sure that it was actual Veritaserum that she used dear? She could have just been drinking water or some other drink. After all, she is a vicious death eater and it is highly unlikely that she is actually innocent."

Harry sighed in frustration. Why would they not believe him? He was telling the truth. "I am definite Mrs Weasley. And I even used a bit of Legilimency to make sure that she wasn't lying."

"You used Legilimency? That's quite rude Harry." said a voice from a nearby doorway.

Everyone gasped as the person came into view and was revealed as Bellatrix Black.

"Lestrange." Remus snarled while keeping himself from killing her instantly.

"Actually it's Black now." said Bellatrix. "I assume you all heard of my husbands misfortune?"

"Indeed." growled Moody. "How very interesting, Black, that Potter seems convinced you are innocent no matter how much we try to convince him that you obviously are not."

"Please believe me, she is innocent. She told me and you cannot lie under Veritaserum." Harry begged.

"It is possible Harry." Remus said without even looking at him. His eyes were fixed on the murderer of one of his best friends.

"But I used Legilimency and I am absolutely convinced that she is completely innocent!" Harry shouted, his anger beginning to show.

"Well I for one do not believe it." shouted Remus. And before anyone could even raise a wand, he had his wand pointed at Bellatrix. _"Stupefy!"_

But as the spell was just about to hit Bellatrix she raised her wand, waved it quickly, and the spell rebounded, hitting Remus in the chest and blasting him backwards. He hit a wall extremely hard, and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Harry went over and checked for any serious injuries, but luckily, he had no injuries except for a cut and a lump on his head.

Harry turned back to the others. They all had their wands pointed at Bellatrix, and were about to fire spells at her, but unfortunately for them, she was much more powerful than they were and simply waved her wand, causing their wands to fly into her hands.

"Now all of you are going to leave and take the werewolf with you." She waved her wand over the other wands, causing them to glow then go back to normal.

"These wands will not be usable for another ten minutes. That will give you long enough to leave the wards and to apparate back to wherever you came from."

"You have gone dark, Potter. You have allied yourself with the Dark Lord, have you not?" hissed Moody.

"No I haven't Professor Moody, and frankly, I never will. Now leave."

Bellatrix handed them their wands back and shooed them out. A few minutes later he sensed that they had left the wards and gone to tell people that Harry had gone dark.

"Quick Harry, change the wards so that they only allow you and I in. I think it would be best if you did not let anybody else for the time being. Even your closest friends may believe that you have gone dark if those idiot aurors manage to convince them so."

Harry immediately waved his wand and did what she had told him to. He hoped that Ron and Hermione would not believe Moody, though he knew how well the old auror could convince people of things if he had to.

"Come on Harry, we have a lot of work to do.

###########

It turned out the the important work that she wanted Harry to do was to finish off tidying his entire house. It was five hours before he had actually finished. When he did, he sat down with a cup of coffee, tired from the amount of time it had taken to tidy the house.

Then suddenly, Bellatrix came in. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I finished." said a startled Harry.

That made Bellatrix get even more annoyed. "You call that finished? Get back to work! You haven't done the half of it."

With that she went out, annoyed that he could be so lazy, and yet at the same time be so famous.

Harry put down his cup of coffee and groaned. If she didn't think that this was finished, then he had no doubt the to get it finished would take several hours, if he actually managed to do it tonight.

Harry decided that he might as well get up. Standing with a tired and annoyed expression on his face, doing absolutely nothing, was an extreme waste of time. Grumbling, he trudged off towards his living room to tidy what from his point of view was already extremely tidy. It was very unfortunate that Bellatrix had the ability to order him to do something and actually have him doing it. Maybe he should have just sent her off to live somewhere else. That way he would never have been accused of being evil.

_'But that way you would have never shared a bed with Bellatrix' _said a sly voice in his mind.

_'Shut up'_ he told it.

###########

It was Eleven O'Clock, and after several hours of extreme tidying, he was finally in bed. And in this same bed was Bellatrix who was snoring softly, her black her covering up most of her face. Harry reached out a hand and gently stroked it without thinking. The snoring abruptly stopped and Bellatrix opened her eyes. Realizing that Harry was stroking her hair, she snuggled up closer, and closed her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but smile. If his friends had seen him doing this, then they would have probably fainted from shock, if not died. But he didn't care. If his friends found out that he slept in the same bed as Bellatrix Lestrange then he still wouldn't care. But, stupid as he was, he didn't know why. All he knew was that he enjoyed snuggling up close with this woman at night, no matter how much the age difference.

After thinking about it for a while, he finally fell asleep.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry if it seemed a little short, but I wanted to finish it off at this place. Please review. Even if you are not sure what to write, then just write what you think of it, anything you like, anything you don't like. So don't forget. Review!


	3. The Married Couple Visits

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter universe.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I took so long to update, but I was quite busy, and I was a bit unsure of what to write for this chapter. I should hopefully be back to updating it around once a week now though. Enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange - Chapter 3**

**Written by YT12J**

Harry was currently reading a book, though actually, he wasn't paying it that much attention. No, his thoughts were more on the dark haired witch whom he shared a bed with currently. Lately, he couldn't help but think about her and how she had more or less taken control of his life. Then he thought, _'__Do I have feelings for her? Maybe I do... No wait, that's a horrible thought!' _Eyes widened, Harry jumped up from his seat, ran to the nearest sink, and violently retched into it, the whole time being watched by the same person that he was in denial about. "How pleasant, you tried to vomit" she said brightly. "Mind sharing those disturbing thoughts that you seemed to be having?"

_'If you knew what I was thinking about, you would be vomiting yourself' _thought Harry. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Well actually you'll never find out."

"Shame." she said, eyeing him as if he were a bomb that could explode any second. "Anyway, do you have a minute to sit down? I would very much like to have a chat with you about a growing concern of mine. I believe you may be able to shed some light on the matter."

"Whatever Harry muttered, leading her to the sofa before they both sat down. _'What does she want to talk to me about?' _thought Harry. As if she could tell exactly what he was thinking, she said "Harry, why are you so willing to accept me? Even if I technically was innocent, I still was the one committing those crimes. You should hate me for all of that, but instead you do the unthinkable by taking me into your home, letting me live with you, and letting me be in the same bed as you at night just to ease my nightmares! Why?"

Harry stared at her for a few minutes before saying "Firstly, I am an extremely forgiving person and am willing to accept that even if these crimes were committed with your wand, you were acting unwillingly. And I did hate you, but like I said, I am extremely forgiving and have managed to put all of that hate behind me so that I do not have a permanent grudge against you for crimes that you were forced to commit. If you were innocent, then I couldn't just leave you out on your own could I? I felt like it was the right thing, taking you in. And finally, I allow you to sleep in my bed for two reasons. Firstly, do you really think I want to wake up every night because you are having disturbing nightmares? No, I do not. I actually value the sleep I get. And the other reason is that I am not a heartless person. I know how it is to suffer nightmares and even if someone has to be in the same bed as me for their suffering to stop, it is worth knowing that I relieved someone of some very disturbing nightmares. Don't complain, or I will let you sleep in your own bed where your nightmares will hunt you down and torture you."

_'So he doesn't let me sleep with him for his own pleasure. He actually cares for me.' _Bellatrix stared at him before saying "Whatever, thanks anyway."

###########

Harry cautiously approached Bellatrix, cautiously because he was still partially afraid of her. "Bellatrix." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Quick as lightning she pulled her wand out, turned around, and pointing her wand at him viciously before realizing who he was. She guiltily put her wand away and said "Don't startle me like that again if you want to live. Now what do you want?"

Harry gulped as he saw the evil look on her face and wondered if he should ask her another time. Then he realized that would anger her more, so he asked her "Would it be possible for you to train in dueling, Bellatrix. I am good at it, but I need to learn how to duel to the best of my ability and I need someone to teach me a wider variety of spells that will assist me in battle."

"Why should I help you?" she sneered, the hint of evilness temporarily showing.

"Because you promised that you would assist me in any way that you can in bringing down Voldemort. And because you'll probably enjoy firing curses at me while I am supposed to block them."

She thought for a moment before saying "If we do this, we do it how I want to do it. That means that you obey me. It also means that we probably will not get started for a couple of weeks as I need time to get ready for your training. Deal?"

"Deal." he said, as she took his hand and shook it vigorously. She then walked away leaving him thinking _'Great, now every time she 'trains' me, I will suffer from at least five different curses and hexes that she will definitely refuse to remove just that every time she sees it she will burst out laughing. These training sessions will be extremely humiliating for me and once I realize the full extent of it she probably will not let me back of so that I do not have to suffer anymore. I was mad to agree with this. What exactly will I get out of it anyway?'_

_'Some pretty advanced dueling skills and more time with Bellatrix' _ the same sly voice in the back of his head murmured.

Harry rolled his eyes, and walked off, contemplating how bad this idea of his would turn out to be at the end. Oh well, at least he would be more prepared when facing death eaters. And Bellatrix. _'Did I just say that?'_ he thought to himself.

_'You sure did' _said the voice.

###########

While Harry was writing in his journal (he kept one just so that he could remember every single thing he went through) the doorbell rang. Harry dropped his quill in shock, and wand at the ready, ran to the door to see Bellatrix holding her wand and looked distinctly worried.

"Don't worry." he reassured her. "We both have our wands out. Nothing will happen."

After a few moments she nodded and he opened the door. To his shock, the people standing there were none other than the two people that he had forgotten to key out of the wards. He stared at them in disbelief, wondering what the heck he was supposed to say, as Bellatrix was right next to him. _'Did the Order send them here?' _he wondered. The last he had heard from them was that they were spending their Honeymoon in Romania with Charlie.

"Hey Harry." It was Hermione. "Mind if we come in for a couple of minutes to speak witch you and your guest?" Harry wondered what he should do for a moment, but they were the ones with wands so they probably weren't in an immediate danger. Harry gave a curt nod and opened the door fully, allowing them inside.

When they had settled down on the sofas, Ron was the first one to speak. "We've been worried about you mate. When we returned, Lupin told us that Bellatrix Le- Black was living with you and that she had you convinced that you were innocent. They thought that you had deluded yourself, but we knew that you aren't stupid enough for that to happen, so we decided to come here and talk to you about it in person, so that we could hear your side of the story, and hopefully the truth."

"Yes, we wanted to know the truth, so can you please explain everything."

So Harry told them of all of the events recently, leaving out his supposed feelings about Bellatrix, but mentioning how she slept in his bed. They both raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as they knew that there was no point in it. When he had finished, Hermione rummaged in her purse for a bit, then finally pulled out a vial that was clearly full of Veritaserum. She handed it to Harry, and said "I trust you, but you can't be too careful."

Harry grudgingly swallowed it and waited for Hermione's questioning.

"What is your name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Were the contents of the story you told us for the past ten minutes true?"

"To the best of my knowledge, yes." Hermione's eyes widened slightly then went back to normal at this.

"Are you under any type of control or influence from Bellatrix Black."

"No."

"Well, then I guess you're telling the truth. Sorry I didn't believe you, but I had to take precautions."

"Whatever." Harry muttered. "Is there any chance of the Order believing it now that you have questioned me?"

"Unfortunately, no. At the moment, quite a few of them have turned against you and believe that you are a dark wizard. I know that at least Lupin, and my parents in-law are not sure, but they are blinded by their hatred for Bellatrix."

"I'm not surprised." Harry muttered. "D'you think any of them will believe you though?"

Ron then decided to cut in. "Fred and George definitely will, along with Tonks, Bill, and Charlie. They always supported you quite a lot. And maybe even Snape. He may hate you, but he's not stupid. He knows that the chances of you turning dark are less then small. At the last Order meeting, where we were discussing you, he was one of the people who argued in your favor. You should probably try to speak with him somehow. Apart from that, I can't really think of anyone else who supports you enough."

"Sounds good." murmured Harry. "Okay, why don't you two leave for now. Speak with all of those people except for Snape. I'll speak with him myself. Come round every once in a while so that you can inform me of everything that Voldemort and the Order are doing. I need to start planning again on how to strike Voldemort."

"Sounds good to me."said Ron happily. Come on Hermione, Quality Quidditch Supplies will still be open. I want to take a look 'round!"

"Boys." muttered Hermione, but she still smiled as they walked off.

"Alright, see you. And close the door behind you." Harry shouted.

"Well, that went well." muttered Bellatrix. "At least you'll be able to get some people on your side. I never thought Snape, of all people... He absolutely hated Potter and yet he supports his son now!"

Harry smiled. It had been a good day, and he now felt like relaxing.

###########

Harry woke up in the morning after a pretty good night. The night was good because he actually slept peacefully for once. As soon as he woke up, he noticed that Bellatrix was absent so he got up.

After getting changed, he headed downstairs to have breakfast. Upon his arrival however, h noticed Bellatrix sitting at the table with an extremely annoyed look on her face as she read the daily prophet. Harry gulped. When Bellatrix was this angry, it would do you best to stay away from her in case she kills you.

She then noticed Harry. When she did, she did not say anything, but instead simply motioned for him to come over to the table. He did as she requested. She handed him the daily prophet and watched as he grew angrier with every word that he read. The story was about him. It read:

_Lord Potter new Dark Lord?_

_The Daily Prophet has been informed by a anonymous source about the recent actions of none other than Harry Potter. Our informant has stated that he has welcomed into his house none other than the murderer of his godfather, Bellatrix Black (Our sources tell us that her husband recently died.)_

_Apparently, Mr Potter welcomed her into his home with open arms. She has been living there for a few days, and it seems that she is too comfortable to be his prisoner._

_"When I spoke with Harry, he said that he had decided to betray the light side and join the dark side. It seems that he no longer cares what happens to everybody he apparently'loved'. The only thing that he loves now is torture and murder. I wouldn't be surprised if he has murdered at least twenty people by now due to the little resistance he is putting against the temptation, if any. If you see him, I would advise you to inform the Aurors immediately. He will try to convince you that he is innocent immediately and will manipulate you very easily as he has done with countless others in the past who were unfortunate enough to be his victim."_

_This was all said by the same reliable source. All in all, the boy-who-lived has gone dark, and will never see light again._

_If you see him, inform the Aurors immediately before he sees he and tortures you. According to our sources, he is an extremely dangerous criminal._

_Visit page 3 to see rumors of a relationship between him and Black, who is currently in his home and will likely be attempting to protect him._

When Harry finished the article, he was shaking with rage. The daily prophet had once again turned against him. _'Who could have informed them though? It would not be Ron or Hermione, or any of the people that they mentioned would be supporting me, even Snape. So who?'_

"I'm sorry." said Bellatrix. She too was currently angry at the way in which the wizarding world could easily betray their savior. True, most would not believe this, but there would be people who did, and they would not ever leave him alone.

"It's not your fault." he said, leaning his head against her chest and lightly hugging her. The betrayal had come down on him hard, and he was in an extremely upset state. Even Bellatrix knew better than to bother him while he was in this state.

**Authors Notes:** Hope you liked that chapter! The next chapter I will be focusing a bit on getting certain people in the Order on Harry's side, as mentioned in this chapter. Please review! It doesn't hurt to review a story and I am desperate!


	4. So Much for Being a Husband

**Author's Notes: **Really sorry about the slow update. I was on holiday and didn't have enough access to a computer to finish the chapter. It has a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, so be prepared!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange - Chapter 4**

**Written by YT12J**

_The young girl, Bellatrix, was running after her favorite cousin, Sirius. She had always had lots of fun with him and they were the best of friends, though they never showed it at at school. If they did, Sirius would no doubt lose the many friends that he had and the same would pass for Bellatrix. The reason for this was that they had both been sorted into different houses, and the ongoing rivalry between the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin was common knowledge. It made her sad to act so cold towards him at school, but her mother had made it clear that if she didn't make friends with the Pure-Bloods of Slytherin house, then she would be in deep trouble. And being great friends with a Gryffindor was not one of the ways to make friends with Slytherins, even if they were family._

_Bellatrix always wondered why there was such a huge rivalry between the two houses. She was only in her first year and saw how cold the Gryffindors were towards the Slytherins. After all, even if a few Slytherins had turned evil in the past, it didn't mean that they were all evil._

_Bellatrix shook off these thoughts and focused her attention on her cousin. He was currently holding her favorite hairbrush, and refused to give it back. Even though she got really frustrated, it was only a game and she didn't take it too seriously. They often stole each others possessions just so that they would have an excuse to start chasing each other. This often infuriated their parents, but they didn't care. It was Christmas, and she wanted to spend some time with him. The reason that their parents didn't want them to get too close was that they viewed Sirius as a traitor to their family after how they found out that he was sorted into Gryffindor and was proud of it. At first, they had sought to have Sirius moved to Slytherin, but after a conversation with the Headmaster, they had to admit their defeat, especially seeing as Sirius did not wish to be moved into Slytherin. Sirius had always been reluctant to follow his family belief that Pure-Bloods were the greatest of all magical creatures, and that Muggles and Muggle-borns were no more than animals who did not deserve to live, let alone to be taught magic._

_"Catch me if you can." Sirius shouted, while at the same time he was laughing. A frustrated Bellatrix quickly picked up her pace, and before she knew it, she had caught up with him. She had suddenly pulled out her wand and had it pointed at him. He was still laughing, the joy evident on his face. Then the scene suddenly changed, and she was brought to one of her most disturbing memories that would never leave her._

_Bellatrix stood there, her wand pointed at Sirius. At the same time she saw him falling, like in slow motion. She felt the grief and guilt welding up in her, especially as she saw the Potter boy who was frozen in position, the shock and horror evident on his face as he watched the last person he could call family die._

_Bellatrix wanted to cry, she wanted to weep, she wanted to show emotion, she wanted to follow him into that veil, but the Imperius curse forbid her from doing any of that. Instead, she felt her face being twisted into a horrifying grin directed at Potter as she slowly ran off, seeing that he was on her tail._

###########

"NOOOOOOOOO! SIRIUS!"

Harry jumped up in shock, on the sofa in front of him he saw Bellatrix lying down, asleep. She was clearly having a nightmare about killing Sirius. She screamed at random moments, and after a few minutes Harry decided that it would be best for him to wake her, otherwise she would be a nervous wreck when the nightmare had finally unleashed it's full horrors upon her.

Sighing, Harry got up from the sofat that he had been resting on and slowly approached Bellatrix. She seemed to be having a fit, and tears were streaming down her terrified face. _'This is going to be awkward.' _he thought before softly saying "Bellatrix. Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

When she did not respond and continued to moan, so he decided to lightly shake her. When he did so, she seemed to suddenly snap out of it, and her eyes slowly opened. "Harry." she said, a slightly suspicious look on her face. "Is there a reason that you are still clutching me."

Harry suddenly realized that he had not yet let her go. _'Oops.' _He quickly pulled his hands away from her and noticed the slight grin on her face, when he suddenly realized that he could feel his face going red.

"Er yeah, sorry about that, it was kind of an accident."

"Sure it was." she muttered, before literally throwing him on the floor and standing up with a large grin on her face. "Well anyway, how long have we been asleep?"

Harry glanced at his watch before saying "Four in the afternoon. There's no point in going back sleep so you might as well go and do something else for a while Go to the library if you like. I just received an owl with a package full of some reasonably interesting books."

"I wasn't planning on going back to sleep, but you seem pretty disappointed that we can't o to bed. Why is that Harry? Have you suddenly grown fond of me?"

Harry started to blush for the second time that day before saying "Shut up. I'm not growing fond of you and I never will."

"Whatever you say Harry" she grinned. "I'm going to go read one of those books that you mentioned, but if you insist, we could go back to bed and do something else for a change. What do you say?"

_'I'd better not reply to that one or she'll get me back' _he thought before walking off, leaving a chuckling Bellatrix to her reading.

_'Oh boy, I made him blush twice in one day. This is even easier than I thought.'_

###########

The doorbell woke Harry up from the nap he had been taking. He glanced at his watch. It was currently ten to seven, and he was assuming that it was either Ron or Hermione or both. Hopefully, they actually had good news for a change.

He then got up, and dragged himself to the door. Bellatrix was just opening the door when he got there. When the door opened, he saw Ron and Hermione standing there. Then he noticed that they looked like they had been in some sort f battle. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it.

"We'll tell you what happened in a minute, just let us come inside."

_'Oh boy, this can't be good'_ thought Harry. He escorted them to the sitting room where they all sat down, waiting for one of them to speak. Finally when no-one decided to speak first, Hermione decided to say "Harry, Bellatrix, I guess you're wondering why we look like hell. I suppose I'd better explain.

When we approached Tonks (we went to her first), she agreed with us and mentioned how unlikely it was for any of this to happen, and believed us when we mentioned we had already spoke to you. Then suddenly, Lupin came into the room. He must have been listening to us because he looked extremely angry and he started to shout about how we were traitors to the Order and how disappointed he was at us being fooled by you. He then pulled out his wand and engaged in battle with us.

We thought that we had the advantage because there was three of us, but he is much better than we thought. When we were just about to win, he fired some sort of curse at Tonks, and it blasted into her. The explosion was so powerful that it knocked us all off our feet, and then I managed to stun Lupin and tie him up. I then went to check up on Tonks, and I found that she had broken a large amount of bones and was severely injured. Before I got the healers to come, I used a memory charm Lupin and told everyone in the Order that Tonks was practicing some curses when she did one wrong and blew herself up. She should be alright, but it means that...

Then Ron spoke up when he saw that Hermione couldn't continue. "But it means that she won't be able to have anymore children. The curse damaged her too badly."

Harry felt sadness inside him. '_Tonks must have been devastated when she realized this. She wanted to have some more children, but now she won't be able to. And it's thanks to her own husband that she won't be able to! If I see Lupin again, no matter how well we used to get on, I _will _kill him, and that's for sure! Poor Tonks, I hope that they made a mistake and she can have children. At least she already has one kid though'_

###########

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry could still feel the sadness inside him. _'How far can evil go? I have now seen it go so far that someone has lost something very important at the hands of her own husband. And to make matters worse, it didn't really sound like he cared that he had almost killed his own wife and the mother of his baby!'_

Bellatrix suddenly came into view and sat down in front of him. "Ahh, sitting down feels good after standing up for a while. Anyway, Weasley and Granger should approach the other people soon, but like you said, we need to approach Snape. I don't think it would be such a good idea to take me along the first time, but after you explain my innocence, you can bring me with you. You need to make sure though that you deal with Snape carefully. He is a cunning ma, and could outwit you with some effort. Do not trust him yet, only trust him when you ca tell that he is completely loyal to you, which, knowing him the way I do, won't be for a while.

Harry wasn't really paying attention as he spoke. Instead he was deep in thought, nodding every time that it was required. He wondered if it would really be that easy to approach Snape. Snape may have argued in his favor, but he man still detested him and his family, and if he was not careful, Snape would change his mind about his opinion on Harry's innocence. _'That greasy git would use any excuse he has to call me evil.'_

He then noticed that Bellatrix was no longer sitting in front of him. He frowned. _'Where the hell has she gone?'_ He was just about to call out to her when suddenly, someone shouted behind him "BOO!"

He let out a high pitched shriek, and then spun around to find Bellatrix on the ground laughing her head off. He glared at her for a moment, then suddenly went over to her and fiercely started to tickle her. Her laughs turned into screams as she fought him and tried to get him to stop. She manged to push him over, and then land on top of him when he accidentally dragged her with him. They stared at each other for a minute, lips inches away from each other. Then Harry suddenly realized where he was and shoved her off him, shocked. He then ran very quickly in the direction of his room, leaving Bellatrix laying on the floor, confused. _'The moment was so close yet he pushed me away. I don't know if I actually like him. My head is kind off messed up right now.'_

She shook these thoughts off and went towards his small library. It may be small, but some of the books in there were extremely rare and she had no idea how he could have got them. Lately she had been going to his library quite often to prepare for the lessons that she was going to give him. She wasn't sure if she should include some of the Dark Arts. On one hand, they would be very useful to use in a battle situation. On the other hand though, they were highly addictive and she didn't want him delving too deep in the Dark Arts. Plus, Harry would probably refuse to have any lessons on them as he despised the Dark Arts. She was looking through books on them though just in case she wanted to include anything from them.

She sighed, and sat down with a book to read. This particular book was on Animagi according to the cover. She opened it, but suddenly realized that the words inside the book were written in a foreign language that she was not familiar with. _'What language is this?'_ she thought, frustrated, as she flicked through the book.

"Harry!" she shouted, hoping he knew what language it was written in. A few minutes later, Harry walked in, obviously trying to hide his blush when he saw her.

"What language is this book in Harry? I've tried reading it, but I can't understand it."

Without speaking, Harry walked over and took the book. He looked at one of the pages and then spoke. Except instead of speaking normally, he was speaking in a strange hissing noise. She then realized what was happening.

"Harry, you're speaking in Parseltongue. Snap out of it."

Harry realized what he was doing, and said "I think the book is written in Parseltongue."

"Yeah, okay. I'll read a different one instead."

Suddenly, an Otter came up to them. Harry recognized it as Hermione's Patronus. It spoke with her voice, and said "The Burrow is being attacked Harry! We need your help immediately."

The Patronus dissolved leaving them alone. They stayed where they were for a moment, then looked at each other and in unison said "Let's go!"

**Author's Notes: **My first cliffhanger. How exciting!


	5. The Battle and Remus

**Author's Note: **Really sorry! I had many things going on, including extreme revision, which stopped me from being able to write this. And somebody got me to Beta their story for the first time! Yay! Hope you like this chapter!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange – Chapter 5**

**Written by YT12J**

The moment they arrived at the Burrow, they took out their wands and dove for cover. There were roughly thirty five masked Death Eaters, and for some reason, only about fifteen people were actually fighting them. Preparing themselves for a violent and bloodthirsty battle, they jumped out to join the fight. Harry immediately started to shoot all of the curses that he could think of at the Death Eaters, attempting to either kill, or knock out. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters seemed to recognize them almost immediately, and some of them turned to Harry and Bellatrix. " Oi, It's Potter and Lestrange! Get them! Leave Potter alive!" Upon hearing this, Harry immediately shot a full Body-Bind at the speaker before he could give out any more orders to the Death Eaters that were there. One of the Death Eaters, who was either really brave, or really stupid (Probably the latter), decided to attempt to take on Harry and Bellatrix himself. _'Big Mistake'_ Harry though, as he and Bellatrix immediately switched their fire to him in an attempt to take him down. Unfortunately for Harry, he had to watch as some of the extremely dark spells that Bellatrix used turned him inside out and ripped out his internal organs brutally. His blood formed a small pool on the floor, and Harry almost threw up at the sight of it.

He could see that the people were losing against the Death Eaters quite badly. Several of them were supporting injuries, and one was lying on the floor. Unfortunately he wasn't moving. Harry hoped extremely hard that he was not dead, and only stunned.

Harry started to fight his way towards the defenders, who were all members of the Order. The Death Eaters were a lot better at dueling than they were before, which made it quite a bit harder to actually fight them properly. Luckily, Harry and Bellatrix had practiced a couple of times together, and so Harry was a lot better at dueling than he was the last time that he actually fought Death Eaters.

Shocked, he watched as a killing curse found it's way to one of them, and struck him, dead. The body fell to the ground, and as it fell, he could see that the Order member that was dead was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the best fighters the Order had at the present time.

Harry screamed in rage, and turned to see who it was that had killed him. When he saw who it was, his heart almost stopped. Standing there, wand arm outstretched, was Lord Voldemort. He had a look of glee on his face, which fueled Harry's anger, and made him immediately throw curses at Voldemort, who just stood there, casually blocking them, and sending them back at Harry. He knew that he couldn't win against Voldemort, but he had completely lost it at Kingsley's death, and hoped that maybe one of the curses would strike it's target. He could see Remus out of the corner of his eye, standing there, doing absolutely nothing. The man was currently looking like his brain was at war with himself. He couldn't tell if Harry was genuinely fighting the Dark Lord or not, and whether he should fight Harry, or fight the Death Eaters. Luckily for Harry, Remus decided to turn to the Death Eaters and carry on shooting curses at them in an attempt to bring them down. Hopefully, Remus would actually listen to him afterwards instead of ignoring him, and trying to kill him.

Suddenly, with a gesture from their Lord, the Death Eaters stopped fighting, and apparated away. Voldemort shot one last killing curse at Harry, sent the Dark Mark up into the sky, and left as well, leaving the injured and the dead behind.

Harry sighed. Voldemort had finally left with his Death Eaters. Harry wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to fight for, with Voldemort's experience and power. Exhausted, he turned around, only to find the wand of Remus Lupin pointed right at him.

"You did this! You're the reason they're all dead! I'll kill you!"

_'How unbelievably stupid can that man get!__' _He was about to reply, when he heard Remus calling Bellatrix some pretty foul names. He felt his fury inside him, and raised his wand, intent on cursing the man as badly as he possibly could.

Before either of them could utter even a single curse that would tear the other into shreds, someone grabbed Harry from behind. Turning around, he felt the sudden feeling of apparating, and arrived back at his house.

###########

Remus Lupin felt rage inside him like never before. The very person whom he wanted to curse as many times as he could, had just left with another person who he wanted to curse extremely badly, Bellatrix Lestrange, the evil Death Eater who was considered Voldemort's most loyal. He had hoped to kill both of them before they managed to escape his wrath, but no, they managed to get away from the punishment of their crimes. _'Don't worry' _a voice inside of him murmured. _'You'll get your chance for revenge sooner or later. Just be patient, and it will come to you.'_

That same voice inside his head was the very reason that he knew how evil both Harry and Bellatrix were. It had told him how obvious it was that they were lying, how he should not trust the lies that came from any of Voldemort's servants.

He turned around, intent on screaming at an inferior Order member at letting both of them get away, when he realized that he was the only Order member wo was actually still there. The rest had left already, and had taken the dead with them.

_'So this is how it is, is it? Those traitors abandoned me! They're all Death Eaters, all of them! I'll have their heads for this unbelievable crime.'_ He muttered darkly to himself as he pondered ways to make these people suffer like they deserved.

_'That's right, Remus. They _are _all traitors. They abandoned you, hoping that some Death Eater would come back and kill you. They wanted you to die! Make them suffer! Make them pay for their sins!'_

Full of rage, Remus apparated away, and arrived at the that he and Tonks used to share, until she ran off with her baby and went somewhere else. He sat down, many thoughts running through his head, backed up by the mysterious voice inside his head, not realizing, that slowly, that very voice was driving him to insanity.

Meanwhile, at Harry's house Harry was sitting down, upset at how things had turned out at the Burrow. He thought that Remus would have believed him after seeing who he was fighting, but no. The man was completely in denial and not believing anybody. Maybe the rest of the Order would believe him though. He was sure that Mrs Weasley would believe him. She didn't seem like she was completely sure the last time he had seen her.

Tired, Bellatrix sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until they heard a noise in front of them. Looking up, they saw a small snowy owl flying towards them. When it came up to them, it merely dropped the letter off, and flew out of the nearest window.

"Who do you think it's from?" asked Bellatrix. Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened the envelope. He wished he hadn't.

It flew up, and started to speak. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, people are dead, and it's because of YOU, HARRY! YOU BETRAYED US! IF YOU HADN'T RUN OFF TO VOLDEMORT AT THE FIRST CHANCE THAT YOU GOT, THEN WE MIGHT HAVE HAD A CHANCE AT DEFEATING HIM, BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO JOIN HIM, DIDN'T YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! HERE'S SOMETHING TO SHOW HOW MUCH I THINK OF YOU!" On the last word, the howler tore itself apart, and as it was dong so, a jet of red light shot out of it, aiming for Harry.

He only just ducked it, and watched as it hit a vase, and the vase disintegrated almost immediately. He was left gaping at the space where the vase had previously been, wondering what would have happened if the curse had managed to hit him. Hopefully, it wouldn't have actually worked properly on him, though Remus had stated before at the Burrow how much he wished to kill Harry. He _had _been especially bloodthirsty lately. It was kind of suspicious.

Next to him Bellatrix was thinking along the same lines, although she had a faint idea of what was going on. She knew how the Dark Lord worked, and this was the kind of thing that he was usually responsible for. Turning people against their friends and their family was something that the Dark Lord had loved to do in the past.

###########

The Order of the Phoenix was currently in chaos. They knew that Harry was innocent now, after seeing him duel fiercely withe the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but they had just received a rather nasty howler from Remus Lupin. It screamed at them about how they had apparently joined Voldemort, and how they should be ashamed. But Remus had been acting extremely strange lately. They all suspected that he was the victim of the Imperius Curse, but they weren't completely sure. There were plenty of other ways to influence somebody.

"All right!" shouted Alex Menth, the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. "Since we all agree that Lupin is not in his right mind at the moment, then the next person who sees him is to bring him here. We need to find out what exactly is wrong with him and how to reverse it."

Unseen by the Order, was Remus Lupin, standing there under disillusionment charm, watching them, and silently seething. He was going to kill them, there and then, and then he was going to find some way of killing Harry as well.

He raised his wand, ready to strike. _'Now is your chance, Remus. Kill them! Kill them all!"_

"_Avada Kedavra"_

Screams were heard in the room, as multiple killing curses were shot out, and every last occupant of the room was killed by an unseen force. Watching it all, Remus continued, having no remorse. He loved the sound of their screams. It was so... satisfying.

Just for a moment then, be it a trick of the light or not, Remus Lupin's eyes changed color, and turned red.

**Author's Note: **Oooh, evil! Anyway, sorry about the fact that it is shorter than usual, but I only wanted it to include the battle and what happened immediately after. Please review, and PM me for any questions. Oh yeah, updates will be quite slow after this as I have a lot of other things to do.


	6. A Day in the Life of Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Authors Note**: This chapter is even shorter than the last, though I hope you can forgive me. I just didn't know what else to include, so I left it like this. I hope it's good though.

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange - Chapter 6**

**Written by YT12J**

Lord Voldemort was extremely pleased. He had just convinced Remus Lupin, the filthy werewolf, to murder the Order of the Phoenix. It wasn't even a Death Eater that killed them, but one of their own. He could only imagine the fear that the cowards felt before they were slaughtered. Unfortunately, his influence on the werewolf had not allowed him to see through his eyes, and watch as they got slaughtered, although it was satisfying feeling the evil that was slowly building up in the mans heart. Voldemort was even tempted to release him from his influence, just to see what his reaction would be to everything that he had done.

Chuckling softly, he walked by the Death Eaters who were kneeling down to him at the current meeting. _'Fools'_he thought. Lord Voldemort had promised them glory, but little did they know that they would turn out to be nothing more than slaves when Voldemort conquered the world. The only reason that he kept them around was because of the fact that they were useful when he had tasks that he could not be bothered doing himself. Otherwise, with all the power that he held at the tips of his fingers, he would easily be able to take over the world by himself. It was only those idiotic muggle loving fools, like the late Albus Dumbledore, who attempted to stop him. Even with all the power Dumbledore had though, he never used it well enough to stop Voldemort. All he did was lecture him about love, and how it was love that was going to make Harry Potter beat him.

Voldemort smirked. Little did Dumbledore know back then that he was planning to use the love that dwells in Potter's heart against him. Voldemort could see it in Potter's eyes at the battle. Even if he didn't realise it, he was slowly falling in love with Bellatrix, the same Bellatrix whose ex-husband he had murdered for the sake of freeing her from the Imperius curse that she had been under for an extremely long time. It was all part of his master plan to defeat Potter, which would be coming into action sometime soon. Then finally, at their final battle, Potter would assume Voldemort was mortal, and would try to kill him. And then Voldemort would reveal his final Horcrux which he had very recently made. With that pesky Order out of the way, he would soon recruit Remus Lupin to his army, giving him an advantage over the enemy, only with the Order's demise, there was practically no enemy left. There was only an independent resistance left, called 'Potter's Army' (Voldemort sneered as he thought of this ridiculous name) that he believed was being led by the infamous prankster duo, the Weasley twins, had left the Order for unknown reasons.

Voldemort was extremely close to infiltrating this group. He only needed to use Remus Lupin, and a small army of Death Eaters, and he would defeat them. Once he got his hands on the Weasley twins, he would torture them mercilessly, before eventually brutally murdering them in front of Potter. With the amount of deaths that the boy had seen, he wouldn't be surprised if this finally broke him. If it did, then Voldemort would be overjoyed, though the boy was probably used to it by now, and wouldn't be affected as badly as the other deaths.

"What is there to report currently, my loyal followers?"

His followers seemed relieved that they were not going to be tortured, yet. One of them stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak. "My lord, there is nothing especially important to report, except that our men... We..." The Death Eater seemed to lose the ability to speak, as he stared at the Dark Lord. Voldemort could smell his fear, and got angry when he realised what the topic of this conversation was. He spoke in a quiet, but furious voice.

"You what, Scabior. Tell me, or suffer my..._displeasure._"

The tone that he used terrified Scabior, who immediately decided that it would probably be better if he said it already. "My lord, please forgive us, but we suffered many losses in a fight against several members of Potter's Army. They were too quick for us my lord. Please forg-"

His sentence was immediately cut off by the screams that erupted from his throat, caused by the Cruciatus curse. Lord Voldemort held it for several seconds, before taking it off.

"You will only say what is necessary, Scabior, instead of begging for forgiveness like a pathetic muggle. As for being forgiven, you shall not have forgiveness! You failed in a battle against those fools who cannot hold their wands straight. Maybe I should start to recruit muggles, as I am sure that they would be more competent than you fools! Now tell me Scabior, how many men were wit you?"

Scabior's lip trembled. "Fifteen, my lord."

"And how many were you fighting against?"

Now Scabior was genuinely terrified, though he knew that the consequences would be much worse if he did not reply, so he did. "Three, my lord."

Lord Voldemort felt as if someone had slapped him across the face. His Death Eaters, fifteen of them, had lost to three pathetic squibs. Three! This was the biggest failure that he could remember, and he had seen many failures in his lifetime. He felt the anger building up inside him, and immediately wanted to push Scabior within an inch of his life. In fact-

"_Crucio_"

Scabior's screams echoed off the walls of the dungeon that he had been taken to for an extremely long torture session, one that he feared he would not survive. And the worst part was, it wasn't just the Cruciatus curse being used. Although the Dark Lord despised muggles, even he had to admit that their ways of torture were quite useful. That was exactly why he decided to use muggle torture methods in extreme cases when he completely lost it and wanted the person to feel pain like he had never felt it before. Funnily enough, he had only ever felt that much anger once before, and Scabior knew just how painful it was for that person.

Soon after, Voldemort was getting rather bored of Scabior's screams, and decided to leave the torture to somebody else as he retired to his private quarters. None of his Death Eaters actually knew what he did in there. Most of them assumed that he did some extremely dark rituals to strengthen himself, though he scoffed at these rumours. He needed no rituals, he was powerful enough already. All he did was read some dark books to learn more. The more knowledge he had, the more of an advantage he had on his enemies. He had an extremely extensive library on the dark arts that he had some extremely rare books in. Some were even written by Salazar Slytherin himself.

Voldemort picked up an especially interesting looking one to read. He sat down at his desk, and opened it up, then started to read.

After reading for half an hour, he glanced outside. It was dark. He decided that it was time to go to bed. He was feeling rather tired after an extremely draining day of failures, and torturing. Hopefully the next day would be a lot better, otherwise he would take it out on one of his Death Eaters. They were such fools, thinking that he would be merciful when they were the ones that were failing every single time that did anything that he asked. He was beginning to get extremely frustrated with the lack of success with whatever it was that they did.

After several minutes, Voldemort finally fell asleep.

Flashback #1 -

Tom sat down on his bed, seemingly upset, but seething inside. He was disgusted with the idiots who decided to bully him. They were nothing compared to him. He could do amazing and wondrous things that they couldn't. He could make things fly, burn, and break. He could even speak to snakes, they found him, and whispered things. He could even order them to do things for him.

A lot of the time they had mentioned his parents, but they stopped that form of bullying after he dealt with several of the people who did it. He chuckled as he remembered their screams that night, when he had driven them insane. They had to be taken off to a mental hospital, and afterwards he recieved the news of their suicide.

The bullying had lessened a lot since then, as the fools discovered exactly what he could do to them. They tended to stay away from him, and noone spoke to him at all. He wasn't sure what his powers were exactly though. Some would say magic, but it didn't seem that likely to him. Whatever it was, it was definitely a blessing.

**Authors Note:** The flashbacks to his childhood will be included at the end of each chapter after this for a while. Hoping to update soon with an even longer chapter. Also, in case you are wondering, Harry is twenty years old.


	7. Horcrux Revealed

**Authors Note**: Sorry for having you wait so long. I don't really have an excuse for this, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Also, thanks for all of the reviews, they were great! Please try to review if you can. Enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange – Chapter 7**

**Written by YT12J**

Hestia Jones gasped for breath as she finally stopped running from her life, terrified the whole way. She thought that she was going to die once Remus Lupin started screaming out killing curses at all of the Order members in his sight. Luckily for her, she managed to get in a disillusionment charm before he could kill her, and she managed to get away with little more than a cut on her. Once she managed to leave the Headquarters, she watched as there was an explosion of Fiendfyre and the whole place was engulfed in it. She had never been so shocked in her entire life. Even though many people suspected that Lupin finally lost it when another one of his best friends was murdered, they weren't expecting him to lash out and do anything on this scale.

She was currently in a safe house that she had prepared for herself should anything happen, and should she need to go into hiding for a while. It wasn't very much, but it had food, drink, some tools that she had picked up off the Weasley twins, and also her spare wand. There was also what Arthur had told her was a 'fellytone', something that muggles used to speak to each other with. She only had it as a last resort, if she ever needed to contact anybody with the same communication device, though the only people whom she knew to have one of these were Hermione Granger, and the Weasley family.

She also knew that the Weasley twins had one of these devices, and that she could contact them with it if she needed to. And she did need to. Apparently the twins had started a resistance a while ago when they had to leave the Order for unknown reasons. This resistance was called 'Potter's Army'. She knew that she had two options. The first one was that she remains in the safe house, in hiding, for as long as she could, and not contact anybody. The second one would be to join Potter's Army, and to give them the details of Voldemort's new Horcrux, the one that she was planning to tell the Order about, but thanks to Remus, never got a chance to. Then they could find it, destroy it, and eventually destroy Voldemort himself.

She considered her options. '_If I truly want to help finish this war, then I have to join them. But if I want to have a better chance of survival, I should stay here, a safe house that nobody but I know about with supplies that can keep me going for a long time_.'

She made her decision, and with a surge of hope she picked up the fellytone. Looking at her address book, she flipped to the end where she had written down the few numbers that she had. Dialling the number for the Weasley twins, she waited for somebody to answer as she listened to the phone ring. After a few minutes, somebody finally picked up the phone, but when she heard the voice, she froze and her face turned white. "Hello, this is Lord Voldemort. You are several minutes away from being captured by my Death Eaters and myself. Please do not take this personally."

Harry snored extremely loudly, loud enough to bring a house down. This was the third time that day that he had lounged on the sofa, and taken a good long nap. It was beginning to annoy Bellatrix quite a lot, as she was currently attempting to read a book, and every time he stopped snoring, and she managed to read it, he would start snoring again out of the blue. She didn't know whether she should soak his face in water, or just torture him under the Cruciatus curse for the rest of the day. She decided that the Cruciatus was going a bit too far, and that water was a perfect idea.

Sneakily, she crept up on him and before he could snore again, she pointed her wand at him, and out of the tip of it came a wave of water, soaking him from head to foot. He instantly awoke to a giggling Bellatrix, her wand still pointed at him. He frowned, and then suddenly realized that he was extremely wet. "Was that really necessary, Bellatrix?"

Finally stopping her giggles, she said "Of course it was. Your snoring was damaging my eardrums, and distracting me from my book."

He rolled his eyes. "Better than the screams that come from you when you take forty winks." At hearing this, she lost her temper.

"Well I'm sorry for being tormented every night by the horrible memories I have of my life."

"You should be! I let you stay in my house, but there is a limit to the amount of irritating things that I will stand!"

"Fine then. I guess you don't want me here any longer. Thanks, but no thanks!" After saying this, with tears leaking from her eyes, she rushed out of the room. Before he could go after her, he heard the door slam. He swore under his breath, and with no time to lose, he apparated right outside his door. Just as he appeared, he was met by a shocking sight.

Voldemort was calmly standing with his wand pointed at Bellatrix, who looked like she wanted decry even more, but refused to show weakness in front of the Dark Lord, the tormentor of many years of her life. Surrounding Voldemort were twenty odd Death Eaters, a few of them with their wands pointed at bloody and bruised prisoners. Harry recognised Fred and George Weasley, Hestia Jones, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson. They all looked at him with a sad look on their faces, and he realised that this was it. The last resistance had been crumbled by the leaders being taken away, and the remainders no doubt having ran for their lives, but frankly Harry couldn't blame them. He had been shocked enough when he received a patrons from Hermione, a desperate call for help stating that the Order was seconds away from being finished off by an invisible force, but this was too much.

The shock of the entire situation hit Harry like a hammer, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and cry for the massive loss he had suffered. But he was not going to show any emotion in front of Voldemort if he could help it.

"What now, Potter? What final weapon do you have? You have nobody but yourself to fight me with. Even if you did fight me, you would lose. You are no match for me. Admit it, you have as good as lost the war. In fact, I am surprised that you did no figure out the location of my final Horcrux. Such a shame for you."

The full force of Voldemort's words hit Harry. _He has another Horcrux. _"But- but I destroyed all of your Horcruxes. You can't possibly have another one. You're lying." Harry was desperate, desperate to believe that Voldemort was lying, but deep down, he knew that Voldemort wasn't lying, that there was another Horcrux, and that there was no way that he would allow his Horcrux to be destroyed this time.

Voldemort chuckled. "Try to deny my words as much as you want, Potter, but it does not make any difference at all. I created another Horcrux recently , and since then I have been planning the demise of the Order of the Phoenix, and Potter's Army, which I have now succeeded in doing. And I have been planning this moment for a long time. Do you know that before you discovered my presence here, I used a charm on Bellatrix. This particular charm showed some very interesting results, and the results were that she is pregnant with your baby."

Despite the circumstances, Harry blushed bright red. The other night, when they were supposed to be in bed, sleeping, well, suffice to say, they didn't do much sleeping. Then he had a horrible thought. Maybe Voldemort had been planning something even more heartbreaking for Harry. "You're going to kill her aren't you, Voldemort." He could see it now. Bellatrix's dead body, collapsed on the ground, while Voldemort and his Death Eaters jeered and laughed at him. It was Ginny all over again.

Voldemort laughed, the idea seeming to be amusing to him. "Oh no, Harry, I wouldn't do something that horrible to you - again. No no, I have something even better on my mind, something that will be even worse for you, and will make you hate me more than ever. You see, Potter, maybe you would discover what my new Horcrux is, and where it is. Maybe you would even... acquire it, somehow, but when you do find out what my new Horcrux is, you won't be able to destroy it. You won't have it in you in the end. Exactly why I am going to tell you what it is, right now."

Harry was confused. Why would Voldemort even consider telling Harry what his Horcrux is, even if he didn't think Harry would be able to destroy it. He suddenly noticed Hestia. She was jerking her head, and looked like she wanted to tell him something, but chef ore he could figure out what she meant, her captor dug his wand into her, clearly warning her not to say anything.

"Why tell me, Voldemort? Why even take that risk? Maybe I do have it in me to destroy it. Why would you do this?"

Voldemort looked like he was enjoying this conversation a lot. Bellatrix, however, was attempting to attack him, and failing every time. "Maybe you'll understand once I actually reveal it to you. In fact, I am almost certain you will. You see, Potter, my Horcrux is... _her!"_ At the same time that he said this, he pointed a long, pale white finger at Bellatrix, and smirked.

Flashback #2 -

Tom sat down on his bed, deep in thought. The strange man, Mumblemore, or whatever he was called, had just left, and left Tom with a lot to think about. Tom had at first assumed that he was unique, with special abilities that nobody else had. Now he had discovered that there was a magical community, all with the same powers that Tom had.

Except for one. The old man had implied that it was rare for someone to have the ability to speak to snakes. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Perhaps he could get a pet snake, a terrifying one, one that could freeze people in terror just by looking at them. Perhaps then he could scare people into becoming his personal group of... friends. They could do a lot of things for him, and turn out to be very useful.

Tom smirked. He was already planning out his years at this school, Hogwarts, at what exactly he was going to do while he was there. He would train himself a lot, and eventually become the most powerful wizard that Hogwarts had ever seen.

First of all, though, he needed to... acquire a snake. _'Nagini sounds like quite a nice name for a snake.'_

**Authors Note**: I hope that you liked this chapter! I've been planning it for a while now and I'm glad I finally came up to it. Hope you liked the cliffhanger, and I shall soon update with the continuation of this. Also, I am not sure when Voldemort got Nagini, but I am assuming that it was before or during his Hogwarts years. Please review, and thanks for reading. Bye!_  
_


	8. Explanations and Extreme Pain

**Author's Note**: This story is going to come to an end soon. It is very short, and I'm sorry about it, but there is no way that it can last longer. I am estimating that there are going to be ten or eleven chapters altogether when it is finished, but I am not completely sure yet. When I have finished it, I shall focus solely on my other story, which will hopefully be a lot longer than this one. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews, and please remember to review after reading this chapter. Enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange – Chapter 8**

**Written by YT12J**

Bellatrix glared at the Death Eater who, grinning savagely, threw her into a dark and damp cell which already held several others. _'Perfect conditions for Devil's Snare' _she thought angrily, just as the man smirked again and said "Bye, _Lestrange_", putting emphasis on the cursed surname that she had abandoned, and now hated extremely.

"It's Black" she barked at him as he slowly walked down the corridor, almost giggling to himself. She rolled her eyes at the insanity that many Death Eaters seemed to show every now and again, and then turned to focus her eyes for the first time on the other inhabitants of the cell. She recognized the infamous prankster Weasley twins whom she knew about greatly from all the times that Harry had spoken to her about their practical jokes, which she found extremely interesting, and quite funny most of the time. There was also an Order member whose name she remembered was Hestia, but she could not remember a surname.

The others were Ron and Hermione Weasley, a well-built girl whose name she did not know, and a boy who she recognized as Lee Jordan, a fellow prankster of the twins that Harry had also mentioned.

"So, Lestr – I mean, Black!" The Jordan boy said hastily. She rolled her eyes at this, but let it pass. "You and Harry? Pregnancy? One question – How?"

At these questions, she noticed that all of the other inhabitants of the cell also got an interested look on their faces, and seemed to pay a lot more attention to their conversation than they were before. It was clear that they were eager to find out what exactly had happened to cause this.

She sighed. Thinking of that night was painful, because of her fight with Harry, and because she was currently locked in a cell with no chance of escape at all. Now that she was there, and that she would not be going anywhere for a while, there was no point in hiding that information from them.

"Well, it started like this…

_Flashback –_

"Hey Bellatrix, dinner's ready! Come and eat if you actually want for there to be food left for you to eat." At hearing him yelling, she sighed, and got up out of her chair, intending to walk to the dining room.

When she got there, she sat down at the table, and started to eat. "I feel terrible! I've got a headache, and my throat hurts." Harry got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, and eagerly said, "How about after dinner, I bring out the Firewhiskey and we take a drink. What d'you say?"

She gave him an odd look, and after gulping down the meat that she had been chewing, she said "Why are you so hyper today? Since you got up, you've been running around your entire house, doing God knows what. Are you on cheering charms?"

He smiled, and then excitedly said "No! I just drank coffee for breakfast! It's really nice! Maybe you should try some! I really loved it! It was delicious! I –"

She held up her hand, and he stopped gibbering immediately. "Maybe you should lay off the coffee for a while, Harry. It seems to have quite a bad effect on you, and I'm not sure I like the way that you are so hyper."

He nodded repeatedly for about five seconds, and then seeing that they had both finished eating, he went off to fetch some Firewhiskey.

After drinking late into the night, they both went to their room, and then went to bed. They were both, however, wide awake from the alcohol, and had to find a different way to amuse themselves. One that would not have very good consequences…

_The Present – _

"Yesterday morning, which was the morning after that night, we discovered my pregnancy. That was why I was in such a bad mood that whole day and why I got angry enough to actually storm out of the house."

_Flashback – _

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Harry yelled angrily, not quite believing what he was hearing from her. She quaked under his furious glare, but then gathered enough courage to yell back at him.

"Why are you shouting at me? This is your fau –"

"My fault!" He screamed, practically bringing the house down. "You didn't have to drink the Firewhiskey that I offered you, but you did! This is in no way my fault!"

"Fine! Blame whoever you like! I'm going back to bed, and hopefully when I wake up, this will have all been a dream. All of it! I hope I wake up, not in your house, but in Hogwarts, when I was still going there, so that I have another chance at a better life!"

With that, she stormed off, obviously intending to do as she said.

When she climbed into bed, she thought _'I hate this life. It sucks!' _and went to sleep, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_The Present – _

"Wow, you have a pretty messed up life, Black." Commented Hermione. Bellatrix glared at her, and Hermione immediately flinched at her look, muttering a quick apology for her rudeness.

"Thanks for reminding me, girl." She spat out. Ron glared at her, and tried to look threatening, but he too flinched at the glare that he got back.

"So, how to we get out of here, guys?" asked one of the Weasley twins. "Is there even a way? Can any of you think of anything that we can do to escape?"

Most of his cellmates shook their head. Truthfully, the majority felt like the war had ended already. They didn't see any point in escaping the cell. What next? There were only a few of them. Even if they managed to get back to Harry, there wasn't exactly anything that they could do to help out with the war.

Suddenly, the door was violently slammed open, and a Death Eater with his wand pointed at them walked in. "Oi, Lestrange, you're to come with me. The Dark Lord wants to see you. And by the looks of it, I think he's got something ugly planned." He then grinned, showing off his repulsive, incomplete set of teeth.

She bristled at the surname her referred to her by, but did not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he angered her. She merely got up, and followed him to wherever the Dark Lord was waiting for her, dreading whatever torture he obviously had planned, and almost praying that no harm would come to the baby that was currently growing inside her.

The others looked on with sympathetic eyes. She may have been their enemy previously, but now she was an ally, and talking to her had really made a difference on how they looked at her. They also hoped that nothing would happen to Harry's baby, for he would be devastated, as angry as he was to find out about it in the first place.

After a long walk through some dimly lit corridors, Bellatrix finally saw a door. The Death Eater stopped at it and said "This is the Dark Lord's torture chamber. Go in, and try not to let the smell get to you." With that he walked off, chuckling to himself. She rolled her eyes at the 'threatening' manner of the Death Eater, and without knocking, shoved the door open and walked through.

The Death Eater had apparently been right. The smell there was unbelievably repulsive, and she covered her nose immediately. What disgusted her even more was the pile of skeletons in the chamber.

When she continued walking forward, she was suddenly jerked into the air by an invisible force, and felt like she was hanging off a floating hook. She felt her body turning until she was finally facing the Dark Lord.

He had a large smirk on his face, and when he opened his mouth to speak, he murmured "You have been most useful to me, Bellatrix. It was easy enough to make you my extra Horcrux, the last thing in this world that would preserve my immortality. It was also amusing to see you eventually fall in love with Potter, and even go so far as to have his baby grow inside of you. My plan has succeeded up until now, and there is not much left to do. I only need to kill Potter for my side to win, and that shall happen soon."

"But before I kill Potter, I want to make him suffer, more than he has suffered his entire life. I want him to understand why he should have never opposed me, why he should have never destroyed my Horcruxs, and why he should not have attempted to destroy me. I am going to make him suffer ultimately, by making you suffer!"

She now understood his exact reasons for planning to torture her. She at first had assumed that he had wanted to punish her for leaving him, Imperius Curse or not, but now she realized that he wanted to make Harry suffer. And she could see how her torture would affect him, especially with his own baby growing inside her. He would probably go insane if he found out the exact details of how she was tortured, something that she certainly did not want to know.

"The best part about all of this, Bellatrix, is that he is going to watch your torture. I obviously cannot bring him here in person, but I can do the next best thing. Before I begin to torture you, I shall open the connection that I am unfortunate to share with him to maximum, and he shall likely pass out, and see everything he sees from that moment on through my eyes. Won't that be lovely?"

She merely stared at him in horror. There was no way that she could have anticipated anything on this scale, and the idea of Harry being there for her torture was upsetting, to say the least. He would definitely lose it for good after witnessing this, something that she hoped in her heart would not happen.

"Now then, your torture is about to commence. I should warn you" he said, cackling "You might experience the slightest discomfort from this experience."

With a smug look on his face, as she whispered prayers to herself, praying for the baby's survival, he pointed his wand at her and said "Let's start with an old favourite, one that you have used many a time I believe."

"_Crucio!"_

Screams echoed off the walls of the chamber along with high, cold laughter.

In another place, quite far from there, somebody else collapsed to the floor, and before he passed out, doomed to witness the most horrifying thing he would ever see, he managed to get out "Bellatrix!"

Flashback #3 –

Tom quietly stroked his snake. He had named her Nagini after all, and he loved her more than anything in the world, and considering how much he loved himself, that was quite an achievement.

He was at Hogwarts, and so far he found his first year there to be not that bad, though some of the boys with whom he shared a dormitory were absolutely brain dead. He could easily manipulate them into doing anything that he wanted, especially that idiotic Abraxas Malfoy. The boy was loaded with money, but he wasn't blessed with any brains at all. The only sentence that he could say was "I'm a Malfoy, I'm better than you." And this was just grunted out as if he was a troll.

The boy was only useful as a thug that he could use while threatening people, though considering the fact that he was in his first year at Hogwarts, and he already had people who feared him, he did not really have a need for threatening thugs.

Soon, he was planning on putting his plan into action. He was an amazingly above average student, and he wanted to find out about his family history to see if there was a connection. If there was, then that was just better for him.

**Author's Note**: Anyway, end of the chapter. Like I said, review if you can, but I appreciate the fact that you read it at all. Next chapter will continue directly on from this, though I am planning a big time leap in the middle of it. I am not definite about that though. Also, please mention if you wish to see details of how she was tortured next chapter. If I do include it, then it won't be that good as I am not too good with writing scenes like that. Next chapter might not be out for a while, but thanks for reading! Please mention what you think of the flashbacks. Bye!


	9. Powerful Dagger, Powerful Torture

**Author's Note: **So, this is most definitely the second to last chapter. I'll probably say it again, but I'll say it anyway. This has been a great story to write. I'm grateful for all the support, including reviews, favorites, follows, and anything else. I'm sorry that it's about to end, but I tried to make it the best I could. Anyway, apart from that, I'd just like to reply to a guest review from someone. You mentioned that Harry cooked for the Dursleys, which made him good at cooking. I am very well aware of this, and just because he cooked for them, does not necessarily mean that he was good. It just meant that he was experienced. Anyway, enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange – Chapter 9**

**Written By YT12J**

Voldemort gazed at Bellatrix, a slightly thoughtful look on his face. He was holding a silver dagger, one that seemed to glow with magic. Opening his mouth, he spoke to her.

"Once you were one of my favourite Death Eaters, Bellatrix, albeit one under the Imperius Curse. Now, you are a sobbing wreck, carrying Potter's baby, and being tortured personally by me."

Bellatrix, who was currently spread across the floor, sobbing, tried to move, and tried to speak, but her condition stopped her, as the most movement that she could make without excruciating pain was moving her eyes. Blood covered her whole body, and was also forming a puddle on the floor. Her arms were bent at angles, and her legs weren't in much better condition.

"Do you know what this dagger is, Bellatrix? Have you ever perhaps heard of it? No? Well then I shall explain it to you."

"This dagger has no actual name. The most common name that it is given is 'The Powerful Dagger', though it is also called many other things. Its function is mainly to magically increase the strength of any weapon at all. Touch it to a sword, that sword will slice through doors. Touch it to a door, then that door will not be broken down easily."

"However, I am interested mostly in using it on my wand. You see, while I am more powerful than any other magical being, there is one curse that I am unable to use properly. It has only ever been used once in history, and I am extremely eager to be the second person to use it."

"It is referred to as the 'Suffering Emotion' curse. What it does is quite simple. It basically makes you feel extreme emotional pain, so extreme that you might just go insane, and never return. It is unbelievably powerful, everlasting, and it is also genetic, so if by some miracle your child survives, they will suffer quite a bit as well."

"It took me many years to acquire the dagger, and now I have it. I hope Potter enjoys seeing you suffer. You certainly aren't dying anytime soon, I shall keep you alive for the sole reason that you contain a fragment of my soul, however, I shall figure out a way to transfer that part of me into something else soon enough, and then, you won't be needed."

"Goodbye Bellatrix. Nobody shall miss you."

Bellatrix watched as he slowly rubbed the blade of the dagger onto his wand, and then put it down. His wand was glowing, and as he pointed it at her, she just managed to close her eyes in despair.

"_Passibilis!_"

1 Month Later –

Harry sobbed heavily, reduced to a crying wreck who could barely speak in just a month. He had been traumatized quite a lot by Ginny's death, but watching Bellatrix get tortured was just too much. He almost wanted to die, but inside of him, he was still fighting back against the sorrow that had erupted in him. It was too much for someone his age to handle, adult or not.

He had watched as Voldemort had tortured her for an extremely long time, leaving her physically broken, but then he had to watch as Voldemort cursed her with something so horrible, that Bellatrix somehow managed to scream with a physically damaged body.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, or even what he could do. His first thought was to storm into Voldemort's headquarters, but as he was tearfully putting his jacket on, he realized that he had no idea as to where Voldemort was located.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang. Harry immediately got up and apparated directly outside his front door, and then saw somebody who he would never have expected.

"Hello Harry." Said Remus Lupin, an unreadable expression on his face.

###########

The explosion came from the front door of the manor that was Voldemort's current headquarters. Frowning, Voldemort got up, and walked to the door of his sitting room, where he had been resting for several minutes, after having tortured Bellatrix for the hundredth time in the last month. As he reached the door, he opened it, and looked out to see nothing out of the ordinary.

Quickly making up his mind, he apparated to the front door, just in time to see his Death Eater guards being blasted backwards.

At the same time, Bellatrix heard the explosion from the chamber that she was stuck in. She was unable to physically move, but managed to collect her thoughts just enough to think. _'Please be you Harry. Please have come to save me and my baby. Plea- arghh!'_

Her mind suddenly exploded with pain as the thoughts in her head became too much for her. Her eyes suddenly went dull, her mind being chaos.

_Flashback-_

"So, let me get this straight, Voldemort influenced your mind so that you would turn against us?"

Remus Lupin took a sip of the tea in his hand, and then murmured "Indeed. I wish I could have fought his control, but you of all people should know how difficult that is, Harry. However, I do have something for you that you may like."

Perking up at this, Harry said "And what is that?"

Remus replied saying "The location of his headquarters, and also the knowledge of how to destroy him forever. But I have to warn you, you won't like it at all. In fact, you'll hate it."

_The Present-_

"How could you have possibly gained the location of my headquarters, Potter?" Voldemort shrieked as he repeatedly blasted curses at both Harry and Remus.

"Well, it was easy" Harry said, smiling widely. "And guess what? It ends today! Today is the day that you are going to die, and if you don't, then I'll at least die trying."

"Then die you shall!" Screamed Voldemort, and then suddenly, an enormous wave of Fiendfyre came out of the tip of his wand, and engulfed both Harry and Remus.

_Flashback-_

"What do you mean? Why won't I like it? What is it? And how do you know the location of his headquarters?"

Remus patiently waited for Harry to finish throwing questions his way, and then calmly replied "First of all, I know all I know because of the way in which Voldemort influenced my mind. You see, the first time he attempted to do it, he failed, and it backfired on him, somehow creating some sort of temporary connection, obviously nothing as serious as the one you have, but still, enough for me to get glimpses into his mind from time to time. I managed to find his headquarters, and also, found out some interesting things that helped me figure out a way to kill him."

"And what is this way that you have? How do we destroy him?"

Remus sighed, and then spoke. "Well, we have to destroy his only remaining Horcrux first of all."

Harry stared at him for a few moments, and the before he could speak, Remus beat him to it.

"Harry, I know that you don't want to kill her, and I know that she carries your baby, but we have no choice. In fact, don't you think it would be better to put her out of her misery? I know some of what Voldemort has inflicted on her, and it isn't pretty. In fact, the only reason that my mind is now free is because of the fact that Voldemort has been so focused on torturing her for a whole month that his mind slipped and lost control of mine. That is how much pain she must be in."

Harry silently thought for a few minutes, and then muttered "I hate to say it, but maybe you're right. Maybe she would be better of dead as opposed to eternal torture with Voldemort. But I can't kill her Remus. I'll be killing my baby at the same time, and that'll be too much for me. Is there a way that we can save the baby though?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't think we can. I'll have to kill her, and then to take down both Voldemort and his Death Eaters, we'll have to do one more thing after that. It's quite simple, but unbelievably hard to accomplish."

"What is it?"

_The Prese__nt-_

Harry and Remus both entered the cell, out of breath. Obviously Voldemort hadn't realised that they were just outside the wards, as his Fiendfyre had literally bounced back and got him. He only just managed to apparate away, but they suspected that it would take some time for him to recover, mainly because the wards had temporarily gone down, letting them in.

The inhabitants of the cell immediately stood up, and unsurprised somehow, took their wands. Remus had noticed them on a table outside the cell, and picked them up.

"So Harry," Fred eagerly said "What's the plan?"

Harry hesitated, and then said "Remus and I have to do a couple of important things, and to do them, we have to be in Voldemort's torture chamber for a bit. We need all of you to cover us so that none of the Death Eaters manage to stop us, as they'll definitely try."

All of them nodded, and muttering their thanks to him, they walked out in single file. As she passed him, Hermione whispered "Thanks Harry. It's been horrible, being stuck in here for a whole month." Harry forced a smile, but was miserable internally. He knew what both he and Remus had to do, and yet he did not think that it was possible

Ron clapped him on the back, saying "Let's get this over with, I'm starving!"

This time, Harry didn't need to force a smile.

_Flashback-_

"Is that it?" Said Harry, surprised that something so hard could be so simple. He had thought that getting rid of Voldemort _and _his Death Eaters would be a lot more complex, but what Remus had told him was fairly simple."

"Yes. All we have to do, is get to his torture chamber, take care of his Horcrux, and then take care of him and his Death Eaters." Remus had decided to refer to Bellatrix as Voldemort's Horcrux for Harry's sake.

"But how are you going to destroy the Horcrux inside Bellatrix? A...a Killing Curse?" His voice broke with the last sentence."

"No, no!" Remus quickly reassured him. "Of course not. We can just use the same method as with Voldemort. It should work perfectly, the overload should be stable enough that the Horcrux will be destroyed completely."

"If you say so." Harry muttered, not sure if it would actually work, but desperate nonetheless.

_The Present-_

Harry gazed down at Bellatrix, disgusted by what Voldemort had done to her. Remus had performed some simple healing charms, just enough for her to talk and move slightly.

"Harry." She whispered weakly. "I knew you would come for me. I knew you wouldn't leave me. The Dark Lord, he constantly told me that you would never come, but I always knew you would."

"Harry please. Get rid of him. Eliminate the last piece of his soul. Kill me."

She suddenly lost her grip on his arm, and fell back to the floor. Behind him, Harry heard Remus searching through Voldemort's various torturing devices, until he found the correct one.

"Stand back Harry. I have to do this. Please."

In the background, Harry could hear his friends fighting with Death Eaters. Fighting for him. And suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

"Give it to me Remus. I'll do it."

Remus hesitated, clearly not sure, but then made up his mind, and handed the weapon over to Harry.

Harry looked at Bellatrix one last time, and then murmured "Goodbye, Bellatrix."

Too weak to reply, she simply nodded. Behind him, Remus turned around, clearly not wanting to witness this.

And then suddenly, Harry lifted his hand, and plunged the dagger into her chest, straight through her heart.

**Author's Note: **I can't make any promises on when the final chapter will be out, or what it'll contain, but I am doing an epilogue, and it shall also be included in the next chapter, instead of being a separate one. I hope you liked this chapter, I did my best and worked hard. Maybe review if you can, it would mean a lot to me, but at the end of the day, it's your decision. Until the next time. Any questions, PM me. Bye!


	10. The End of Everything Evil

**Author's Note: **The end, I guess. It's been over a year since I started this story, in fact, one year and six days I believe, and now I have finally finished it. I'm sorry if you find this final chapter too short, but I couldn't do much more without it starting to make less sense, and it wouldn't have been as good in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy!

**The Regrets of Bellatrix Lestrange – Chapter 10**

**Written By YT12J**

Voldemort, still injured quite badly, blasted back some of Potter's friends, and walked into his torture chamber. Just as he walked in, he felt something happen to his magic. It was as if part of it was being ripped away, and as he slowly walked in, he found Bellatrix Lestrange, on the floor, dead. Standing there were Harry Potter and Remus Lupin.

He felt extreme rage, and just as they noticed him, he spoke. "Do you think that you can beat me that easily? I have no genuine need of Horcruxes; I can defeat you easily without them!"

He frowned as he noticed that they did not reply. In fact they were not moving at all, instead choosing to stand there. Lifting his wand, he sent a curse at one of them, and watched as Harry Potter's arm fell off, and yet his expression did not change. Voldemort snarled as he realized what was happening. "I've been tricked!"

###########

Harry and Remus walked outside of the torture chamber and sealed the doors as best as they could. Outside, they found their friends lying on the floor, unresponsive but alive. The Death Eaters were also there, however they were dead.

"How are we going to defeat him now?" Harry asked, distressed. "He still has many Death Eaters, and I can't see us beating them anytime soon."

Remus tried to smile, but then gave up. "Don't worry, we can use the dagger, and soon Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters will be dead."

"I know what our plan is; I just fail to see how we're going to get close enough that we can stab Voldemort. I mean, injured or not, he'll curse us so badly that we'll be in bed for several weeks."

Before they could speak anymore, the doors were blasted off their hinges, and Voldemort limped through the doorway, clearly injured, but still determined, which was a dangerous thing when it involved him.

Immediately both of them sprang into action, firing spells as fast as they could, but Voldemort simply brushed them away like they weren't there. Harry pulled out the dagger, and tried to move closer to Voldemort, but he found himself being blasted backwards, the dagger falling from his grip and skidding out of his sight.

Seeing Harry fallen, Remus continued to battle with Voldemort, but kept on slipping, and eventually fell to the floor as well, panting heavily, unable to fight any further. Voldemort approached both of them with a smirk on his face. He then walked over to one of his fallen Death Eaters and pressed a finger to his Dark Mark. Harry attempted to get up and try to stop him, but he was too late as approximately fifty Death Eaters apparated in, all of them holding their wands, ready for battle.

"You have lost Potter. You have lost everything. I didn't truly believe that you had the bravery to kill Bellatrix, but it seems that I was wrong. A Gryffindor through and through, even able to kill somebody who he loved so much. Any last words before I wipe you off the face of this planet?"

Harry smiled, and muttered. "Yes. _She's not dead_."

Voldemort frowned, attempting to understand what he meant. "You are delusional. She is dead; Bellatrix Lestrange is currently on the floor of my torture chamber, dead!" The Death Eaters were confused as well, looking at each other, some of them lowering their wands slightly. And then suddenly, the room was lit up with an extremely bright light.

Voldemort turned around to find Bellatrix Lestrange, floating above the ground, alive, and completely uninjured, something which should have been impossible considering the amount of torture that she was put through.

"This is impossible! You're dead, you cannot be here!" Voldemort screamed. Raising his wand, he fired the Killing Curse at her, but she raised her glowing hand, and it bounced off.

"You underestimated all of us, Voldemort. I was killed with your powerful dagger, but then it kept me alive. I never truly died; it sustained me until the dagger was pulled out. I took so long to get here only because my magic had recovered and I was still physically healing. But now, for some time, my magic is supercharged, and I cannot be stopped."

She lowered herself to the floor, and suddenly a multitude of curses from the Death Eaters hit her. Immediately they shot back, and hit the casters, severely injuring a whole army of Death Eaters. Voldemort watched it happen, unable to do anything that wouldn't rebound onto him. "I still have many other people that can fight for me! Those were only specific people that I called through the Dark Mark; there are many others who wear it!"

Harry and Remus watched as Bellatrix lifted the dagger, and pointed it at Voldemort. He laughed at her, clearly amused. "If you use that dagger against me, then I'll be in the exact same situation as you, except my magic supercharged is infinite! Do not try any –"

Before he could continue to speak, she plunged the dagger into him, except she went for his forehead. Suddenly there was an explosion, white-hot, and everything went black for Harry.

###########

"What – what happened?"

Harry had opened his eyes to find both Bellatrix and Remus standing there, both of them not too comfortable to be near each other, but not too bothered.

Bellatrix smiled. "He's gone. Voldemort's finally gone. The extra burst of magic was too much for him to take, and his magic imploded. It also spread through the link that he shares with his Death Eaters, through the Dark Mark. All of his Death Eaters are also dead, their bodies scattered in various places."

"But – then how are you alive?" Harry asked, confused as to how she had survived when she was wearing a Dark Mark also.

"When my magic was supercharged it also destroyed the Dark Mark, except for me it was stable enough that I survived. I just have to ask you one thing. When you stabbed me, did you know that I was going to survive?"

Remus suddenly got up, gave a silent look to Harry, and walked away without saying a word. Harry understood that he wanted to leave them alone and would speak to him later, so he replied to her.

"Yes. I knew how the dagger worked, and I knew that if I stabbed you, it wouldn't kill you. But – but what about the baby?"

She suddenly gave a wide smile. "When my magic went back to normal I suddenly had a fully grown baby inside me, and gave birth a few minutes later, with Remus' help. The dagger forced the baby's growth to the maximum, so you now have a son. He's sleeping now, so you'll have to wait until later to see him."

Harry smiled, happy that everything worked out, and eager to see his baby. Finally, he could have a normal life, with a family and friends.

_Epilogue: 11 years later_

"Come on, you're going to be late James!" Bellatrix shouted up the stairs. Harry heard her from the living room, and smiled to himself.

It was finally the day that James Sirius Potter would get to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry had crossed his fingers that his school days would be nothing like Harry's.

He and Bellatrix had never married, instead choosing to live as partners, with three kids, James Sirius Potter, Lily Bellatrix Potter, and Remus Albus Potter. They were aged in that order, with Albus only being two years old.

James ran down the stairs, screaming as loud as he could. It had become his latest hobby as of late, and Harry had stopped running as fast as he could to see if anybody was being attacked.

Lily walked into the living room, Bellatrix's wand in her hands. "What do you think you're doing, Lily, give mummy back her wand!" Lily giggled, and walked off. Harry sighed, and got up, tired of having to take back wands from his kids. They constantly stole them, and his house could not take many more broken things.

"LILY NO!" He heard Bellatrix scream, and then there was a sudden smash. He ran into the hallway to find broken shards of glass on the floor, Remus crying, Lily laughing, and James screaming.

Harry always thought that trouble found him, and now he knew that his kids would definitely find some trouble themselves in Hogwarts. He could only hope that it wouldn't be similar to his school years.

"Come on, let's go, we'll never make it to Kings Cross on time!"

Soon they had all apparated to Kings Cross, and were walking over to meet Ron and Hermione, who were also there with their children. People were pointing and staring at both Harry and Bellatrix, but they didn't mind, Harry especially was used to it.

He always wondered how his life would have ended up had Bellatrix never found him, but then realized that there was no point in thinking about it. He had the perfect life, with a partner, kids, friends, and everything. Remus would occasionally visit them, having got over everything that had happened in the war with the help of some mind healers. He was still married to Tonks, and they had their child, but unfortunately no more. Harry had asked Tonks if she wanted the power of the dagger to have more kids, but she refused, saying that the dagger should never be used again.

Harry was finally happy, and everything was well.

**Author's Note: **There are a few things I would like to say in regards to this now completed story. First of all, thank you for all of the reviews, favourites, alerts, and even for just reading it. It has been a pleasure to write this story, and it is finally complete.

**Acknowledgements: **I would like to specifically thank two of my greatest friends for helping me out a little bit with this story, and my sister, for reading over the first few chapters and telling me what she thought. I couldn't have done it without them. Anyway, goodbye!


End file.
